1. Field
The invention is in the field of apparatus for obtaining power from bodies of water whose surface levels vary with time, such as the ocean which rises and falls with the tides.
2. State of the Art
Many attempts have been made to harness the energy of rising and falling water, such as the rising and falling of the ocean due to tides. Such systems, however, have not yet obtained wide acceptance as a viable source of energy, and room for improvement in such systems remain.